The present claimed invention relates generally to the field of software for wireless communication systems. More particularly, the present claimed invention relates to image processing, database technology, and filtering software to locate vacant resources such as parking spaces.
One annoying problem of modern society is finding a parking space in a crowded location. It is frustrating to drive around aimlessly searching for a parking space. This is especially frustrating when late for an appointment, school, business meeting, etc., or parking is only needed for a very short period of time to do an errand. Systems to assist motorists in finding parking spots have been created, but due to high set-up costs and the likelihood of damage, many systems have never been implemented.
Some systems for alerting motorists of available parking spaces exist. Most systems rely on separate sensors positioned at each parking space. One system places a separate receiver and transmitter at each parking space. The availability of a parking space is detected by an interruption of the transmitted signal. Such a system can be inaccurate in many situations. For example, snow, mud or water may cover the transmitters consequently causing inaccurate signals. In addition to inaccuracies, devices placed at individual parking spaces can be easily damaged. For example, vehicle traffic can damage equipment placed on the ground. Installing detection equipment at each parking space can also be prohibitively costly, especially when considering the cost of wiring and other required systems for communicating to a central location.
Another prior art system includes a mechanical mechanism that alerts motorists of an available parking spot. In this system, a flag is raised and lowered depending if the parking spot is occupied or available. The mechanical system takes advantage of the weight of the vehicle to raise and lower the flag. When the spot is empty, the flag is upright to alert a vacancy. When a car enters the parking space, the flag is lowered. As with the other prior art system, the mechanical system is prone to damage caused by vehicular traffic. In addition, the cost to implement in every parking space can be prohibitively high. Furthermore, the driver must be able to see the flag, therefore limiting the range of such information transmission.
Therefore, what is needed is a more convenient, automatic system for conveying parking vacancy information to a motorist looking for a parking space.
Accordingly, the present claimed invention provides an automatic computer driven system and method for delivering information regarding available parking spaces to motorists. The claimed invention also includes the use of the Internet and wireless communications to deliver parking information to the motorist""s vehicle. Additionally, the present claimed invention utilizes technology that makes the implementation of the system less costly than many alternatives.
Embodiments of the present claimed invention utilize computer controlled video imaging to analyze the availability of parking spaces. An image processing system of a computer system compares video images with a database of predetermined known parking spaces to process and determine the location of available parking spaces. The video processor is programmed to automatically recognize or discriminate between a vacant space and a space occupied by an automobile. In one embodiment of the present claimed invention, the type of parking space is also considered. For example, the system has the capability to distinguish between a compact parking space and a full-size parking space. This distinction becomes important considering that the optimization of space for parking in a downtown area is desired. In another embodiment of the present claimed invention, wireless communication is used to deliver information regarding vacant parking spaces to remote motorists.
In one embodiment, the invention uses video cameras with image processing on a server to determine which spaces in a parking lot or structure are empty. The information is stored in a database. Another database contains information about each space, e.g., whether it is a handicap space, a handicap van space, a compact space, a full size space, and perhaps even different pricing based on long term vs. short-term usage.
In this embodiment, when a car drives into a lot, the vehicle can communicate via a wireless protocol (e.g., Bluetooth, or 802.11 wireless Ethernet) its requirements to a server. Those requirements, e.g., handicap space required, are used to filter available spaces database and determine a space to be assigned to the driver. The information can be communicated to the driver over an Internet radio as described in the patent application xe2x80x9cDelivering Location-Dependent Services to Automobilesxe2x80x9d Ser. No. 09/840,517, filed on Apr. 23, 2001. Additionally, information can be printed on the parking ticket and possibly displayed on a large LCD sign associated with the ticket machine at the entrance of a parking facility.
One advantage of using the Internet radio is that the driver can be given the information in their native language if that was supplied to the server as one of the requirements. One advantage of using image processing is that a single camera can monitor several spaces for much cheaper than using sensors in each space. Once there is a database of available parking spaces other uses can be made of that, for example, parking utilization analysis.
In another embodiment, the location of an available parking space is printed on a ticket and provided to the motorist when entering a parking facility. In other embodiments, parking information can be displayed on a sign or transmitted over radio frequencies to alert motorists of available parking spaces.
In one embodiment, a motorist can communicate (e.g., its current location and identification) with a remote service provider that in turn communicates with certain garages for parking availability information. The parking information can then be communicated to the service provider, filtered, and then wirelessly delivered to the motorist (e.g., to an in-dash computer having GPS functionality). Furthermore, embodiments of the present invention incorporate the use of a global positioning system (GPS) to tailor parking information depending on the location of the motorist.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the various drawing figures.